The Rush
by ShiniBarton
Summary: His kiss had the sweetness of chocolate, and the rush of a drug... -YAOI-


The Rush

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness maybe, maybe language, the usual from me)

Pairing: Lars x Lee

Summary: His kiss had the sweetness of chocolate, and the rush of a drug... -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: Hello one and all! Back again, and feeling inspired. I finally got Tekken 6 not too long ago and every since I played with Lars the other day I knew I had to get him naked in a bed with somebody... I mean he looks good and he's strong and... well those two things are the only things that matter. I will get him in with our fiery Korean and his half-nephew (how many more people are gonna pop up in this family?) eventually, but I must seduce him with the sophisticated silver-haired devil first. In Lee's POV. Enjoy!

SB

* * *

><p>After months of grueling work and business meetings, I had finally taken a long-needed vacation away from it all. I decided to take a ten-day cruise through the Carribean. A week and a half of half-naked men and tropical drinks definitely put my mind on better (and more sexual) things. The ship was certainly filled with a slew of passengers of all shapes, sizes and colors, and plenty of gorgeous men to choose from. I even had a few married men hit on me and ask me to come back to their cabin. The idea of a naked woman in the same bed with myself and another beautiful specimen or said woman coming after me because I "turned" their husband was reason enough to decline their offers.<p>

The captain, who was married with 2 children and a third on the way, seemed to have his eye on me almost as much as on the course to our destination, and decided to persuade me into an illicit one-night stand by sending me little gifts like flowers and the most expensive chocolates, even a few bottles of bubbly from the highest shelves.  
>When it was time for dinner I arrived at the dining room in my tuxedo with a pink rose in the pocket. He quickly saw me and tried to leave the guests he was speaking to, but luckily one of the guests (an apparently single and desperate woman anxious to be noticed and fawned over by men judging by her low-cut above-the-knee dress and obnoxiously large breasts) snagged him by the arm and started buzzing in his ear. I breathed a sigh of relief and took a glass of champagne being offered to me by one of the servers.<br>As soon as I found a table near the door for myself, a plate of hot, steaming food was placed in front of me. I mentally drooled at the sight; a small fillet of lamb, a nice-sized well-done sirloin, and a side of beef stew.

"What's this?" I asked the waitress.

"The gentleman over there-"

"If it's from the captain please take it back."

"No sir, it's from that gentleman over there," she pointed to a man sitting alone a few tables away. He had sandy brown hair with highlights of blonde, dressed impeccably to a T in a beautiful tux. The man nodded at me with a slight smile, and I unconsciously nodded back. The waitress walked away after I started to feast on my generously masculine meal as tastefully as I could. Had I been alone, the food would've been gone in a matter of minutes.

I sighed quietly and rested my fork on my clean plate. I imagined the meal was just as good as the last meal for a prisoner about to be executed.

"Did you enjoy your meal?"

I was still entranced by the decadence of my dinner & I hadn't noticed the generous mystery man approach me.

"Yes I did. Thank you for the meal."

"No problem at all. Cigarette?"

I nodded and he pulled out a gold cigarette case from the inside of his coat. I took one and he lit it before I could even reach for my own lighter.

"You're too kind," I thanked him. "Please, sit down."

He sat in front of me and I was immediately reeled into his steely grayish-blue eyes. They were such a cool color, yet coldness wasn't something I felt when I looked into them.

"Why all the charity for a stranger?" I asked, taking a drag from my cigarette.

"It's my way of serenading you," a little smile spread on his lips when he took note of my surprised expression.

"What do you mean?"

"From your perfect pristine attire to your well-kept hair I can see you like a man with class and sophistication, someone who shares the same tastes as you and enjoys the finer things in life. I ordered my favorite meal just for you to prove my point. And I must say, your eyes are truly beautiful."

We both stared at each other quietly, both seemingly in awe, with myself breaking the trance to finish my cigarette. I felt as if he was staring directly into my soul. I had to admit, I liked being looked at by those eyes.

"May I ask your name?" I broke the silence.

"Call me Lars. And you?"

"Lee."

"Delighted to meet you, Lee. Would you like to join me in my suite for a glass of moscato?"

My heartbeat doubled and I tried my damnest to keep my face from turning red.

"I would like that."

"Follow me then."

* * *

><p>I had been staying in a suite close to the captain's quarters (my room was upgraded by him without me knowing it), and come to find out, Lars' room wasn't far from mine. If you looked around it didn't appear that anyone had been staying in it. Not one thing appeared to be out of place, not a dish or even a vase. The room smelled of Obsession by Calvin Klein, a scent I myself wore on occasion.<p>

"Make yourself comfortable, Lee," he said as he shut the door. He walked into his bedroom and I sat at the bar, trying to slow my excited heart. It had been an instant attraction, from his well-kept physical appearance to the sultry voice to his amazing eyes. Usually it had been the other way around; my looks charm would wrap a man around my finger in a matter of minutes. Now I was wrapping myself around his finger.

"A toast," a voice suddenly whispered in my ear, "to the finer things."  
>Lars handed me a glass and we toasted, sipping the wine and enjoying it quietly. He joined me at the bar and I noticed that he was now simply wearing his collared shirt slightly unbuttoned with his tie missing. My fingertips ached to touch his tanned muscular skin and lips ached to taste.<br>"So what do you do for a living?" he asked, shaking me out of my mental fantasy.  
>"I'm a professional model."<br>"How fitting. I'm sure dozens of designers are anxious for a man as handsome as you to wear their designs."  
>I blushed &amp; took a good swig of my drink. We continued to talk about work and our personal lives through the entire bottle of moscato. I found out he was a co-owner of Elegancé, an up-and-coming resort &amp; spa chain that was beginning to branch out to Europe and the Carribean. He was also the owner of quite a few night clubs in California. I tried my best to pay more attention to his words and to not get caught staring at him like a lusty high school girl...and I tried not to let his rich voice send too many shivers down my spine. By the time I looked at my watch, it was well past midnight.<br>"I hadn't noticed it was so late," I set my glass on the bar and stood. "I guess I should be getting to my room."  
>"Well let me walk you to the door."<br>I walked to the door and opened, and I turned to tell Lars "good night" to find him standing right in front of me, out lips barely two inches apart. I opened my mouth to speak but the words seemed to escape me. Lars chuckled softly.

"Cat got your tongue? Or have I rendered you speechless?"  
>I locked eyes with him &amp; felt the heat rise to my face. To my surprise, he took my hand and kissed it gently. Then he pressed it to his bare chest with a small smile.<p>

"Can you feel it?" he stared into my eyes again. "I've never had anybody make my heart beat like this ...and my fingertips burn..."  
>I felt my knees tremble and I bit my lip. I didn't think he would've come onto me so blatantly, but my little bit of restraint was wearing out at the feel of his skin &amp; heart beat. He awoke me from my mental mulling when his hand cupped my face and kissed me. I melted like a stick of butter in a hot skillet &amp; kissed him back. Lars' tongue stroked my tongue and explored my mouth while his body pressed up against me. He pulled back and licked his lips.<p>

"My apologies, but I couldn't help myself," Lars said softly, looking into my eyes and stroking my cheek. "Your lips taste like fine wine and chocolate..."  
>When he moved his hand down to cup my jaw and let his thumb touch my lips, I took it into my mouth and sucked it gently. He gasped surprisedly and bit his lip. His heart beat quickened even more, and with that I threw the rest of my restraint out the window. I released his thumb with a kiss and licked my lips. Suddenly he pressed his entire body against mine and claimed my lips again, one hand tangling itself in my hair and the other crawling beneath my shirt. I moaned and shivered, feeling even weaker in the knees.<p>

"I need you..._right now_..." Lars said lowly, taking my hand from his heart and sliding it down his chest to his groin.

* * *

><p>Our clothes made a trail from the bedroom door to the foot of the bed. The room was dark except for a small antique lamp on the desk, but the lighting didn't halt my hands' exploration of the warm body on top of me. I hissed from the feel of him biting my neck and began to grind my hips into his. I was achingly hard and dripping and so was he. I felt as if I was melting into the bed and could barely stop myself from coming every time his lips or hands touched me. My chest arched up into his trailing kisses, and I couldn't contain the loud moan that escaped when I felt a tongue on my erection. Lars' mouth was brilliant, giving me just enough pleasure to drive me crazy but enough to make me want more; more tongue, more heat, and something thick to fill me...<p>

"Turn over," he whispered and nibbled my ear. I mustered the strength to roll on my knees and ripped a hole in the sheets when his tongue went across my entrance. The tongue was followed by a finger, and then two.  
>"You're quivering inside and out," he moaned softly. "It seems like you're begging for something..."<br>Before I myself realized it, I had turned around and swallowed Lars' length. To hear his heavy breathing and moans and groans made me want him even more. He thrusted up into my mouth and I gladly took all he could offer. I felt his length throb in the back of my throat and was anxious for him to come, but he stopped me. I licked my lips and turned back around, spreading myself invitingly.

"I want it, Lars," I breathed, "deep inside, all the way. Take it, _take me_...fuck _me_..."

And without a moment of hesitation he pushed his length inside, him gripping my hips with a deep moan & me biting the pillow to stop the scream. I could feel every pulsating inch in every part of my body. I pushed my hips back into his powerful thrusts. Lars bent down to kiss my spine from my tail bone to my neck.

"You feel amazing," he bit my ear and moaned. "You're driving me _crazy_..."

I couldn't form my lips to say anything besides obscenities and "don't stop". Lars pulled my upper body upright and latched onto my neck again while he ground into me. One of his hands wrapped around my erection and my eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head.

"Do it with me, Lee," he huffed. "_I want to see you come_."

I'm not sure if he came first or if I did; in a matter of seconds all I could feel was an intense burn in my groin radiating throughout my body & a warmth from behind. I would've collapsed on the bed like a rag doll if he didn't have me by the waist. I shivered as my senses returned to me & felt his heaving chest at my back. I turned my head to kiss him and look into his eyes. He gently pushed me down on the bed with his body and laid next to me, kissing me deeply all the while. I pulled his hand to my heart to feel the pounding beat, and he enclosed my hand in his with a kiss to my shoulder.

"Do you feel it?" I whispered.  
>"Yes, and I intend on making it beat just like this...as much as I can..."<p>

* * *

><p>Finally done! I think it turned out quite alright, but you guys tell me what you think!<p>

SB


End file.
